Naval mines
Naval mines are a type of Unusable weapons in the Just Cause game series. .]] In JC4 they are also known as water mines in some places. Common description They're big round buoyant bombs that are used to create anti-ship minefields. Naval mines may be either magnetically activated by passing ships, or they may have several large triggers on them that are activated by ships that unintentionally ram them. Real naval mines all rely on blind luck and large numbers. Minefields usually consisted of tens of thousands of mines that were at least 100 meters apart from each other. Despite having large gaps between them, they were an immense menace to ships, because it was impossible to locate them individually and a single mine could sink a large ship. In modern times naval mines are obsolete, because modern navies use accurate sonar to locate them individually and destroy them using minuhunters. Previously only minesweepers could be used. See more about real naval mines at wikipedia. Just Cause The San Esperito navy uses very large naval mines around their destroyer during the mission Sink the Buccaneer. Like most real naval mines, these mines are anchored to the seabed. Swimming too close to them will instantly kill Rico in an explosion. Bigger boats, like the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 can survive multiple explosions. Just Cause 2 The Panau Military has set up a small minefield to protect Kem Sungai Floodgates. The minefield is destroyed during the mission River Runs Red. These mines are each large enough to be able to demolish one set of floodgates. Strangely though, these mines are all floating and painted red, making them useless, because they can be easily spotted and destroyed from a safe distance. Just Cause 3 The Medici Military have set up many minefields around Medici. Most military ports have a minefield around them and some minefields only appear in missions. Naval mines are now relatively small, but they're bright red, making them very easy to avoid. They're also quite weak, because it takes two to three of them to destroy a civilian speedboat, like the Pescespada SS. When they are shot at, sometimes there is no explosion or splash effect when the mine explodes. Locations during free roam: *Porto Coclea. *Porto Darsena. *Porto Le Gratia. *Porto Tridente. *Porto Vena. *Vigilator Nord. Locations during missions: *One of the Random Encounters spawns a large minefield and the player has to clear a path through it by firing a Mounted Gun from a small boat. *The mission Connect the Dots features two or three big minefields around Insula Dracon. *One of the boat Races just south of Citate Di Ravello passes over minefields. Just Cause 4 The Supply drop has "water mines" available. It's unknown when these become unlocked, but most likely after completing some base, or region takeover mission. At Puerto Málaga Puerto Málaga has a minefield of at least 27 mines. These all float on the surface and are secured to the bottom of the sea by cables. The mines are dark gray barrels with rounded ends and they're covered with many triggers. The ends of it are painted red. NPC ships and boats are oblivious to them and randomly drive into them. Mission Astillero Blackout The mission Astillero Blackout features the same type of mines as the ones at Puerto Málaga. Mission Operation Thunderbarge The mission Operation Thunderbarge has entirely bright red mines. It is likely that these are identical to the others, but just painted differently because the mission takes place at night. Danger Rising DLC *The A5 Coyote Assault Chopper can drop these mines. The helicopters HUD calls them "naval mimes". *There are large minefields, possibly consisting of tens of mines around some of the submarines. **One such minefield is near USS Watchdog. Trivia *See also: Land mines. Gallery The minefield next to Mendoza's destroyer during the mission Sink the Buccaneer.jpg|JC1 - Mission Sink the Buccaneer. JC1 naval mine.png|JC1 - Pictured from the deck of the Buccaneer. Some of the mines stick out of water a little. JC2 naval mines (only time they're seen).jpg|JC2 - The naval mines in River Runs Red. They make the sound of Triggered Explosives when detonating. Connect the Dots (last minefield).png|JC3 - Mission Connect the Dots. Mine clearing random encounter.png|JC3 - Random Encounter. Porto Coclea (view from the northern corner).png|JC3 - At Porto Coclea. JC3 mine clearing random encounter.jpg|JC3 - Random encounter. Astillero Blackout (mines).png|JC4 - Mission Astillero Blackout. Operation Thunderbarge (minefield).png|JC4 - Mission Operation Thunderbarge. JC4 mine near Puerto Malaga.png|JC4 - Near Puerto Málaga. JC4 minefield near Puerto Malaga.png|JC4 - Near Puerto Málaga. Malaga Swipe (blowing up mines).png|JC4 - Near Puerto Málaga, during the mission Málaga Swipe. A5 Coyote Assault Chopper (dropping a mine in combat).png|Being dropped by an A5 Coyote Assault Chopper. Category:Content Category:Unusable Weapons Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons